Después
by Rin Redfield
Summary: Después de pensar que la persona que amas esta muerta... después de saber que no volverás a verlo... después de que el destino te da una nueva oportunidad...¿la aprovecharías?
1. ¿Algo mas que amigos?

**I had to be **

Esta historia ocurre después de que Chris salvara a Jill. Ella no puede ser más su amiga, Chris tampoco…

() POV JILL ()

Jamás supe que sentía chris por mí, Lo único que sé es que somos y aunque ahora no lo vuelva a ver sé que siempre seremos amigos.-Dije en mi mente al momento en que caí por la ventana junto con Wesker… Wesker que puedo decir de él era muy bueno como capitán pero todo concepto De mí hacia el cambio el día Del incidente de la mansión Spencer…

-Capitán Wesker. Está seguro de esto, tal vez el equipo Bravo solo se demoró un poco. Solo ha pasado medio día.-Dije muy sorprendida Jamás habíamos respondido Tan rápido a una de estas amenazas, Fuera el caso que fuera.

-Claro Valentine, El equipo Bravo Quedo en mandar señales de lo que ocurriese.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Después de todo eso Lo odie, prácticamente quito a Chris de mi lado. Jamás había sentido eso por nadie, Ni siquiera mi exnovio Henry No lo amaba pero era algo obvio que jamás diría. El salvo a mi padre: Dick Valentine. Un perfecto ladrón, más que nada no era un ladrón, el robaba lo que le quitaban a las personas pobres. Jamás con otra intención. Solo venganza.

Despues empecé a Ver a Chris como algo más que mi amigo aunque el parecía no darse cuenta de ello. Cada semana se le veía con una mujer nueva. Eso me hizo pensar en que, Tal vez, Solo tal vez, jamás me vería como algo más que su amiga o incluso solo como una compañera de trabajo. Eso ocurrió antes de ese incidente. Despues Chris cambio mucho hacia mí ya no era lo mismo, era distante. Como si pensase, que lo fuese a traicionar. No lo culpo, Wesker y yo teníamos una muy buena Camaradería, era de sospechar. ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ahora jamás sabría que era yo para el Yo moriría y el seguiría con la lucha contra el bioterrorismo, Pero se algo, siempre lo tendré en mi mente.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()POV JILL END()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Todo estaba arreglado ahora Chris había rescatado a Jill Y ella ahora estaba en el hospital de la BSAA. Como era de suponer le habían hecho muchos análisis para ver a que había sido sometida. El organismo de Jill estaba totalmente limpio.

_EN CASA DE JILL_

-Ahora todo está como debería ser. _Bueno casi todo._

*Toc Toc*

-¿Quién?

-Jill soy yo, Chris.

-Adelante.

El de cabello azabache Entro, Jamás pensó que algún día después de aquel trágico accidente volvería a verla… Jill. La quería e incluso cada que podía le daba una vuelta a su departamento. Ahora que la tenía no la iba a dejar ir. No, no la quería, la amaba. Pero ella tuvo que desaparecer para darse cuenta de ello. Hasta Claire, que no la conocía, le decía que estaba enamorado de ella.

/_FLASH-BACK_/

_-No Claire no estoy enamorado de Jill._

_-Por favor Chris, Todo el maldito día hablando de ella. Que si Jill esto, que si Jill lo otro. Por favor a mí no me vas a mentir. Tú sabes que pase lo que pase soy a la única persona en el mundo a la que no le puedes mentir. No, no es cierto, tampoco le puedes mentir a Jill._

_-Claro que no ella y yo somos solo amigos-Dijo el de orbes oscuros. _

_CLARO COMO SI JAMAS HUBIESE QUERIDO QUE FUERAN ALGO MÁS._

/_FLASH-BACK END _/

Y ahí estaba ella, Mas linda que nada. Aunque solo llevaba puesto un pantalón a tubo Y su blusa. _Azul-_pensó él. Desde que la conocía incluso en sus uniformes llevaba un toque azul.

-¿Que pasa Chris?-Pregunto la de orbes grises al ver como su compañero la observaba.

-¿Eh?, No nada.

-¿A qué se debe tu visita?

-¿Que no puede pasar un hombre a ver a su mejor amiga?-Dijo fingiendo molestia.

-No para nada, solo que no avisaste y no tengo nada listo, no tengo ni comida, pero si quieres vamos al súper y compramos algo ¿Sale?

-Como quieras pero vamos caminando.

-Ok, pero deja me cambio de zapatos, no me sentiría muy cómoda con unas pantuflas de conejito ¿Si?

-A si te ves bien. Dijo sonrojándose hasta las orejas.

-¡Ha!, ¿Gracias?, Pero de todas formas deja me cambio solo para sentirme cómoda.

Salieron del departamento, Y Chris se quedó observándola.

-¿Mmm? Chris, ¿qué tanto me miras?

-Es que jamás había notado lo linda que eres.

Eso el dejo muda.

-Gracias tú tampoco te quedas atrás, ¿A qué se debe tu comentario?, ¿Que quisiste decir?-Dijo la Ahora Castaña deteniéndose y poniéndose seria.

_VALLA SE AH DADO CUENTA._

-¿Quieres la versión larga o la corta?

-La versión que tenga que ser pero explícamelo, Anda somos amigos y me puedes confiar lo que sea.

-Lo sé pero no sé si es lo correcto.

-Te lo aseguro, Lo será.

Dio un suspiro largo, para prepararse de lo que vendría. Probablemente perdería la amistada de Jill, pero tal vez ganaría algo más.

-Estoy enamorado de alguien.

Eso fue como un balde de agua congelada para Jill, eso quería decir que probablemente Jamás pasaría algo más que una simple amistad entre ellos.

-Ah sí, y quien es la afortunada, joven Redfield

-Ahora mismo no te lo diré, pero de algo puedes estar segura, Tú la conoces.

_Yo la conozco, seguro Sheva, o alguien de la BSAA._

-Genial, ya era hora de que eso sucediera Chris, pero por que no me dices y así me quito de la duda y felicito a la suertuda.-Dijo fingiendo alegría, aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo de dolor.

-¿Estas segura?

-Ya chris es enserio.

-Tu.

Dicho esto la Castaña se cubrió la boca como acto reflejo, jamás pensó que su compañero sintiera eso por ella.

-Chris, estas seguro.

-Jill lo sé, probablemente necesites tiempo, e incluso alejarte de mí, Pero lo entiendo.

-No chris, Yo también tengo algo que decirte.

_Por favor que no diga que ella no lo está._

-Yo también estoy enamorada de ti.

Eso fue todo para que él se acercara a Abrazarla, pero eso no le basto a Jill y tomo su rostro acercándose para fundirse en un beso tierno.

Chris solo se había decidido en abrazarla, probablemente ella aún no estaba preparada para un beso, pero parecía que ella no quería eso, sino algo más, eso lo supo en cuento tomo su rostro entre sus delicadas manos, Y al fin se unieron en el beso que ambos querían desde hace mucho, Sus labios rosándose. Pero ahora era turno de Chris para decidir que más pasaría en ese beso. Dejo escapar su lengua para pedirle acceso a la boca de Jill. Ella no se lo negó y sus lenguas comenzaron a danzar entre sus labios.

Pasó un tiempo desde ese beso y necesitaban respirar.

-Perdón Chris no debí tomarme esas libertades contigo.

-Tranquila, Yo tampoco debí hacerlo.-

Pasaron cinco segundos, Los cinco segundos más largos de sus vidas, Un incómodo silencio… Ni siquiera se escuchaba el cantar de los pájaros, El hablar de las personas, no ese era un silencio sepulcral. Nada se escuchaba… Nada.

-¡Eh! Este Chris Vamos al centro comercial a comprar las cosas para hacer de comer ¿No?-Dijo la Castaña; desde hacia un mes se había pintado el cabello a su color natural, quería ser la misma de antes, Ya se había bronceado, e incluso puesto ''Pupilentes'', intento hacer como si nada, como si ese beso no hubiese ocurrido.

-No Jill, Tenemos que hablar, que tal si vamos al parque.

-Eh, si claro.

Se dirigieron al Parque, De nuevo ese silencio, ¡Rayos!, Como odiaban los silencios.

-Jill

-Chris, Tenemos que hablar-. Ambos sabían que lo que sucediera en este momento, Cambiaría radicalmente sus vidas.

-Si, pero es que la verdad no sé cómo empezar.-Tengo tantas cosas que decir, Pero a la vez no quiero decir nada.

-Yo también, Lo único que, se es que tenemos que hablar, y que de esta charla… Dependerá nuestro futuro

-Empieza tu Chris.

-Amm veras… ¿Recuerdas a Danelle?

-Tu novia, la que tenías cuando entre a los S.T.A.R.S.

-Ella, me celaba contigo. Decía que me había enamorado de mi amiguita Jill…

-Creo que algo parecido nos ocurrió.- Deja que continúe, por favor.

-Claro prosigue

-Desde que entraste a los S.T.A.R.S. Me sentí atraído por ti, Por la chica que a diario traía una boina con las siglas de nuestro antiguo trabajo, por aquella que aunque le gastaran bromas, No mostraba mala cara, Por aquella chica de ojos celestes.

-Chris, para ya que me sonrojaras.

-No déjame continuar.-No quería admitir lo que sentía por ti, Esa era la razón por la cual cada semana se me veía con una mujer nueva, quería que los demás pensasen que Por ti yo no sentía nada.

-Chris

-Pero al pensar que tu habías muerto en aquella Explosión en Raccon city, Hizo que me diera cuenta de lo que en verdad sentía por ti, por mi compañera.

-Lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer

_/Flash back/_

_-Chris, estas seguro de que no vendrás con nosotros, no es seguro._

_El castaño solo movió la cabeza para negar._

_-Barry Vamos, hacer que don 'Perdí a Jill' salga es imposible._

_El pelirrojo solo soltó una de sus Típicas carcajadas, pero después se puso serio, Desde hacía ya un mes Christopher no hablaba con nadie, no comía, no dormía, y apenas y tocaba el agua. La chica Chambers intentaba hablar con él pero no conseguía nada, Solo ella hablaba y cuando quería que el castaño hablase, solo respondía que tenía que ir a entrenar._

_-Que les vaya bien._

_Christopher no se perdonaba haber perdido a jill, Tal vez si le hubiese dicho lo que sentía, solo tal vez seguiría aquí con él, o con otro, Teniendo una familia. El solo hecho de pensar en Jill con otro que no fuera el, Le causaba una furia de los mil demonios._

_-Debo dormir, a Jill no le hubiese gustado verme así-. El pensar en ella hacia que se sintiese culpable de su muerte. Hasta Claire se había enojado con él por decir que el tenía la culpa._

_Subió a su habitación, e intento conciliar el sueño, Pero sabía que aunque quisiera no lo lograría._

_Un poco después de la media hora de haberse subido, escucho unos pasos pero presto atención a las pisadas y noto que no eran pisadas de 2 personas , sino de una sola. Tenían la orden de parte de el de no andar solos en el exterior. Escucho que el sujeto se sentaba en el sofá luego de servirse un vaso con agua._

_Decidió que bajaría pero, por si era un mercenario de Umbrella, Llevara su 9mm, pues sabía que sus puños no le servirían en caso de que fuera más de uno._

_Al llegar a casa La joven Valentine solo quería echarse en la cama y dormir Todo el bendito día, pero escucho unos pasos, que provenían desde arriba casi por las escaleras._

_El Chico Redfield bajo cautelosamente, fue en la puerta de entre la sala y el comedor donde pillo al intruso, Apunto con la 9mm a la figura._

_-No te muevas._

_-¿Chris?_

_Esa voz esa dulce Voz la reconocería hasta a cien metros de distancia… pero no era bueno hacerse ilusiones, probablemente se trataba de una alucinación._

_-Jill._

_El estado de él era deplorable, No se había afeitado, ni cortado el cabello, y por supuesto tampoco había tocado el agua durante al menos unos tres días._

_-Chris, ¿estás bien?- ¿Que te ocurre?_

_-Estoy bien dependiendo de algo.-Dijo el castaño_

_-¿De qué?_

_-De si sigues aquí en cuanto voltee._

_De repente sintió una delicada mano en su hombro y de ahí paso a su mejilla, Haciéndolo sonrojar._

_Cuando volteo, vio a Jill como nunca antes la había visto, Una micro-falda negra con la orilla gris, pero seguramente era porque estaba sucia (o eso creyó), Un top azul, con manchas algo rosas tirándole a rojo. Realmente jamás había visto asi a Jill, no tan femenina, siempre se le veía con un pantalón y con una playera pero no con una faldita que apenas y le tapaba lo necesario._

_La Chica de ojos azules sentía pena por su compañero nunca lo había visto tan ''deplorable''._

_Chris no dejaba de observarla de pies a cabeza, ¡Era tan hermosa!, pero de pronto cayo en cuenta de que, al menos llevaba dos minutos observando asi a su compañera._

_-Perdona Jill._

_-Perdonar, ¿qué?_

_-haberte dejado sola en esa ciudad infestada de monstruos, perdona si no fui a tu rescate la última noche en la que hablamos, perdona todo este tiempo perdido…_

_-¿Tiempo perdido?, a que te refieres,_

_-El no haber dicho que… que…, Dijo pero no pronuncio ninguna silaba después de eso._

_-Que Chris._

_El silencio de algunos segundos paso a ser minutos._

_-¡Chris!_

_-Es que estaba debatiéndome entre decirlo o hacerlo, pero creo que me inclinare por lo segundo._

_A la chica no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, de repente sintió unos tibios y cálidos labios rozando con los suyos, al principio se resistió, pero no tardo ni medio minuto en corresponder al beso del Joven Redfield. Ambos empezaron solo moviendo sus labios pero pasado el rato, el beso se fue sintiendo un poco más excitante y sus propios instintos pedían llevar el beso a un lugar más cómodo. El de cabello oscuro cargo a la Ojiazul hasta llegar a topar con un sofá, la recostó pero no se movió ni dijo nada si no hasta que ella paso sus delicadas manos por encima de su cuello._

_El pomo de una puerta girando fue lo que los detuvo de haber hecho… ¿Cómo decirlo? cosas indebidas._

_ /Flash back end/_

-Cómo olvidar, pero, ¿sabes?, Agradezco que Barry y Rebecca nos hayan interrumpido…

-¿Porque?

-Porque tal vez en ese momento, Solo era un capricho, Salir contigo era ser la mayor envidia de todos los policías del R.P.D. pero ahora que ya te eh perdido dos veces, Te valoro, y sé que no es un capricho, sé que es amor puro y verdadero.

-Chris

-Te toca Jilly.

-Yo tampoco se cómo empezar, pero con una solo frase sé que podre decirte lo que siento, sentí, y sentiré por ti.

-¿Cuál? muy intrigado

''Te amo''

Dicho esto no quedaba duda alguna ambos se querían, y Fueron muchas las cosas que tuvieron que pasar para darse cuento de ello.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ambos estaban en el parque pero nadie decía nada.

Todo cambio cuando el mayor de los Redfield acerco un poco sus labios hacia la Joven, quien no se movió e incluso pareció que ni se inmuto de aquel ágil movimiento del Chico.

La respiración de la Chica Valentine la sentía el Joven Redfield Y viceversa, ambos deseaban este momento, Chris dio el primer paso se acercó y rozo sus labios con los de la castaña, Ese simple, pero muy compuesto contacto, mando una serie de pequeñas descargas alrededor del cuerpo de ambos, se sentí tan bien, pero en su momento ambos necesitaban respirar, Se separaron sin dejar de observarse.

Jill sentía sus mejillas sonrojadas, el corazón a mil por hora y la respiración bastante agitada.

La situación de Chris no era tan diferente solo que él no tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, pero todo lo demás sí.

-Bien señorita Valentine, solo me queda decir algo.

-Qué joven Redfield

-Aceptaría usted ser mi novia.

-Mmm… no lo sé Joven…

-¿¡Que!?

Dicho esto la muchacha se lanzó a los labios del Chico, ahora si ya no quedaban dudas, Ambos se querían, y era novios oficiales.

….

-¿Dónde estará mi hermano?- Pregunto una chica con el cabello castaño-rojizo

La menor de los Redfield había decidido llegar a la casa de su Hermano para darle una sorpresa, pero valla sorpresa se llevó ella a l notar que su hermano no se aparecía por las últimas dos horas.

Justamente cuando se iba a ir un joven apareció de la mano con una chica, Claire pensó que formaban una muy linda pareja. Pero al notar que era su Hermano acompañado por una muchacha más Baja de estatura que ella, la sangre le hirvió, Obviamente la chica no se veía por qué mientras caminaban ella iba de espaldas, La de cabellera castaña-rojiza, no iba a dejar que a su hermano lo engañaran, decidió que, si la chica valía la pena, no se alejaría después de lo que tenía planeado hacer.

-Hola.

-Claire, ¿Qué haces aquí?, Porque no avisaste que vendrías.

-Gomen nasaii (Una forma de decir que lo perdone por lo que más quiera), pero es que no puedo venir a verte.

La chica de cabellera castaña sabía quién era la mujer que tenía enfrente: Simplemente la Menor de los Redfield, Claire Redfield

La joven de cabello castaño-rojizo se acercó a darle un beso a su hermano y abrazarlo, esperaba que la ''señorita'' que estaba con su hermano se encelara.

-Me da gusto conocerte Claire Redfield

-No puedo decir lo mismo de ¿usted…?

-Jill Valentine.

-¿Ha dicho usted Jill Valentine?

-Si así es, me da gusto conocer a mí ''Cuñada''

De verdad que la menor de los Redfield había cometido uno de los errores más grandes de toda su vida. Confundir a Jill Valentine con una ''Cualquiera'' no era de esperárselo de ella, se sentía realmente mal.

-Bien porque no mejor pasamos a cenar algo, Ya es tarde y Tenemos mucho que platicar. Dijo el joven Redfield.

La de cabellera castaña rojiza de verdad que se sentía apenada, talvez y no conocía físicamente a La joven Valentine, pero… ¡Confundirla con una Puta!, era demasiado, no era digno de un Redfield, No señor, debía hacer algo para no sentirse tan mal.

Mientras la pequeña hermana del ex miembro S.T.A.R.S. tenia las mejillas más rojas que un tomate, la Joven Valentine no paraba de sonreír, Le había caído muy bien Claire, muy linda la joven.

-Hola Claire-. Saludo la Castaña.

-Perdóname Jill, no sabía que eras tú, de haber sabido, No lo hubiese hecho.

-Tranquila, Lo que mi difunto padre decía, era que, él HUBIERA no existe, así que ni te preocupes

-Arigatou (Gracias)-.

Los tres comenzaron a devorar la comida que, hacia un momento había preparado el mayor de los Redfield, en verdad ¡tenían hambre!

La tarde había pasado realmente rápido, Jill no se había dado cuenta de que era pasada de la media noche, a darse cuenta de que era TAAAN noche, se disculpó y se preparó para irse.

-Me tengo que ir, Chris Gracias, Claire: un placer conocerte-.

-¿Cómo que te vas?-. Pregunto el castaño.

-Si jill, ¡como que te vas!

-Es que ya es tarde y tengo que recoger mi casa, de verdad que quiero quedarme, pero no puedo.

-Yo también me tengo que ir, Jill, espero que en otro día nos volvamos a encontrar-. Dijo la menor de los Redfield.

-Claro

-Hasta pronto Claire

Claire, se fue, y dejo solos a la nueva pareja (según jill ya se iba…).

-Yo también me voy chris.

-Me quieres dejar solo o ¿qué?

-para nada, pero es tarde y MUUUY noche.

-pues no te vayas quédate aquí conmigo, si no te sientes cómoda durmiendo en el mismo cuarto conmigo, puedes quedarte en la habitación que era de Claire.

-Pero…- Fue silenciada con los labios del chico, La castaña en verdad que lo disfrutaba, sentir al hombre que ama tan sedienta de ella como ella lo estaba de él, era de lo mejor.

Para estar más cómodos y no sentir que ella no estaba cooperando con nada paso sus brazos sobre el cuello de Chris.

Ese simple movimiento, calentó al chico y Poso sus manos alrededor de la estrecha cintura de la joven.

Christopher levanto con sumo cuidado a Jillian y ella paso sus largas piernas alrededor del abdomen del muchacho. En verdad que querían esto, y si se podía ¡más!, ¿porque no?, se lo merecían, 10 años con los mismos sentimientos, 10 años queriendo comerse a besos, y solo hasta después de 10 años cumplían sus instintos carnales.

Se detuvieron solo unos segundos por falta de aire. Mientras jadeaban ambos se miraban, como preguntando ¿y ahora que pasara?

-Jill, perdón de nuevo, es que… Ahora fue silenciado el con los labios de la chica.

-Perdonar que tonto, perdonar algo que yo también quiero, eso quieres que te perdone.

-En verdades lo que quieres, Porque si no estás segura no quiero obligarte a algo que tu no quieras.

-Claro que quiero. Eh querido desde hace 10 años.

Esa solo frase aclaro todas las dudas que podía tener, jill estaba segura de lo que quería, y como buen caballero que era, JAMAS DEJABA A UNA MUJER CON LAS GANAS DE ALGO.

*pomo de puerta girando*

Al oír esto el joven bajo a la chica y tomo la 9mm que estaba sobre la mesa del centro de la sala.

-Perdón, Chris es que se me olvido mi celular-. Claire había olvidado tocar la puerta y se dio cuenta por dos simples cosas: Su hermano sostenía un arma, ambos estaban con la respiración agitada y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-tranquila… Claire…- Decía el mayor de los Redfield entre jadeos.

-no se preocupen ya me voy.

Jill no se inmuto de cuando el joven la bajo y tomo el arma, había perdido la noción del tiempo, pues según ella lo que había pasado hace unos momentos, paso en más de una hora.

Cuando se fue la de Castaña-rojiza ambos estaban muy nerviosos, Lo que hubiera pasado si la pellirroja no los hubiera interrumpido…


	2. Ya no quiero esperar más

Capitulo Dos: Ya no quiero esperar más.

**Ña! Hola tanto tiempo (fue mucho) bueno antes que nada agradecer a las hermosas personas que se dieron el tiempo de leer mi fanfic, sin ustedes la verdad… no sé si hubiese podido terminar este capítulo.**

**Jaiva: Gracias! Sin tu incomparable apoyo esto no hubiera sido lo mismo ^^!, espero ver más de ti por aquí saludos y abrazos. Gracias por poner mi fic en tus favoritos, en verdad te lo agradezco, espero este capi te guste!…**

**Namine Redfield: Sip esa Claire dejar el móvil se pasa, gracias por apoyarme de esa manera me encantan todos los fics que has hecho y también gracias por poner mi fic en tus favoritos de verdad eso fue lo que más me animo a subir este fic, te mando un abrazototote y ojala te guste este capitulo**

**Chvalenfield: Gracias! Tu review me encanto!, me dio tanta inspiración para seguir escribiendo que wow no tengo palabras el hecho de que me quisieras poner en favoritos y que me escribieras… me fascino. Espero que este capi sea de tu agradoJ, ah! Y sobre el lemmon estoy trabajando en esto pero me gustaría que me dijeras si lo quieres muy explícito o así normal!**

**Pamela Valentine: Gracias y pues ya no tienes que esperar más ¡aquí está el siguiente capítulo!, espero te guste y también que me dejes tus comentarios con tu opinión!**

**Quitándoles un poquito más de su lectura, como ya leyeron arriba: me encantaría que me dieran como quieren el lemmon (explícito o no) y si quieren un fic en especial de alguna pareja no duden en decírmelo.**

**Acepto criticas de todo tipo, pero porfa no sean tan dur s es mi primer fic **

**Sin más preámbulos aquí está el segundo capi! **

* * *

Jill se había quedado dormida en el asiento del copiloto del castaño, era demasiado tarde y las cosas en la B.S.A.A. no habían ayudado mucho. Las misiones a las que habían asistido en los últimos meses, los habían dejado molidos. Ni siquiera se habían visto pues su jefe decidió mandarlos en misiones separadas.

/Flash-back/

Jill y Chris estaban en la casa del castaño viendo películas, eso siempre lo habían hecho, solo que para ese entonces cada que ambos se miraban se sonreían, y pasados los segundos se besaban. Pero ese beso nada tenía de casto, era uno de esos besos que dejan cansada el alma y hacen que tu cuerpo, por cada movimiento, pida más y más.

-Chris, crees que esto esté bien-. Dijo una Jill con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-¿Por qué preguntas que si esto está bien?

-No lo sé, pero… silenciada por los inquietos labios del chico en su cuello…

-¿A que le temes Jill?

-Por favor para-. Incluso se le escapo un pequeño gemido cuando noto que el Redfield mordía suavemente la parte derecha de su ahora descubierto hombro.

-¿Segura?-. Pregunto el con un tono bastante desafiante

-S-si-.

-Mírame a los ojos Jilly.

La chica hizo todo lo contrario y bajo la mirada al colchón que los mantenía sentados. Era muy difícil decir que no ante las atenciones que Chris le daba, pero creía que si lo hacía perdería todo el respeto, hacia ella misma y por consiguiente chris lo perdería… así que decidió seguir con lo que creía era lo correcto.

-Valentine, ambos sabemos que lo queremos-. Dijo al punto de enojarse, pero cambio su tono serio y frio por uno seductor y calmado.- Jill, no te quiero forzar a nada… pero sé que lo deseas tanto o más de como yo lo hago.

La Ojiazul sabía que chris había dado en el clavo, pero su sangre Valentine así como su sangre Kinagge le impedían darle la razón a su novio.

-Chris-. Ella expuso su temor a través de la mirada

-Tranquila, no pasara nada si tú no quieres-. Dijo intentando hacer que ella lo contradijera y de paso que el reconociera que debía ser un verdadero caballero frente a su novia.

-Pero… lo quiero-. Dijo sorprendida de lo que ella misma había dicho

El castaño reacciono ante aquellas palabras pero necesitaba estar seguro.- No quiero presionarte…-. Jill lo interrumpió besando ferozmente en el cuello dejando a su paso bastantes marcas que después se notarían muuuuuy fácilmente… fue cuando Chris lo capto todo y su cerebro mando una señal a su entrepierna para que empezara a estimularse.

La castaña seguía succionando el cuello de su amante y aunque no sabía exactamente lo que estaba realizando no le daba tregua a chris, pero sintió que unas expertas manos comenzaban a subirla hasta topar con aquellos azules ojos que la volvían loca, entonces fue cuando lo entendió todo, Chris quería saborear sus labios y ella, por supuesto, se lo permitió y atrajo la cabeza de el para darle gusto.

Chris necesitaba de esos rosados labios, pero recordó que eso no era lo único que quería de su mujer, si, su mujer, porque era de él. Alejo su cabeza después de unos ¿10? Minutos de puro beso, y la bajo a su cuello muy cerca de sus pechos, y como ella lo había hecho, empezó a lamer y succionar el pálido cuello de ella, no le importaba ni un carajo que se notara, era de él y así la marcaria.

Jill comenzaba a gemir, no era para menos los delicados labios de Chris la estaban mordiendo. Entonces se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba participando y bajo sus manos en busca de los botones de la playera de chris y comenzó a desabotonarla, una vez logrado su cometido la hizo a un lado, mientras que los labios de chris seguían ocupados en la piel blanquecina.

Redfield noto que el temor de Jill había desaparecido por completo, y dejo de lado su cuello para subir a reclamar aquellos labios que lo volvían una completa bestia., mientras la otra le correspondía la camisa del capitán fue retirado por el mismo.

Ambos estaban más que excitados. Chris deslizo la blusa de Jill, y una vez que lo hizo dejo escapar un gran suspiro al ver los senos de la castaña simplemente con un sujetador de media copa que dejaba nada a la imaginación del Redfield.

La mujer cuando se sintió más libre tiro a Chris y el la trajo hacia él, ella comenzó a marcar con sus suaves y finos dedos cada uno de los músculos de su amante mientras disfrutaba que se contrajeran con su toque.

-Jill no quier…

*polifónico de celular*

Al ver que el celular de Chris estaba sonando y que no paraba la castaña contesto.

-Diga.

-Jill necesito verte a ti y a Chris en media hora en mi oficina.

-Jill ¿Quién es?

-El general James

*termino de llamada*

-¿Que quiere?

-Nos citó y nos quiere ver en media hora

-¡No!

-Chris, lo dejaremos para más tarde…

Y así ambos estaban parados en la puerta del general James.

*toc-toc*

-A delante.

Los dos se adentraron en la graaan oficina, era demasiado grande pues contaba con un baño, recepción, frigo bar, otro baño mini cocina. Y saludaron con un movimiento de cabeza.

-para que nos necesitaba general-. Dijo el chico con un tono bastante frio y muy enojado.

-Sin necesidad de darle vueltas al asunto cada uno va a ir a una misión. Jill tu iras con Germán Eduardo y Vanessa. Chris tú con Enrique, Jennifer y Jessica.

-Estaremos en grupos separados-. Dijo afirmando

-No, cada uno ira a una misión distinta, saben y de sobra que son mis mejores agentes, no puedo arriesgar a más hombres, por eso mando a ustedes, y no quiero repercusión alguna.

/Flashback end/

Y así es como los dos estaban a punto de desfallecer por el arduo cansancio que tenían

-Jill cariño despierta-. Dijo un Chris con los ojos más rojos que los de su ya muerto enemigo: Wesker.

-Ehm-. Respondió ella tratando de que el sueño desapareciera por completo.

-Que tu cama está esperando.

Y como si fuera un rayo la castaña se restregó aquellos orbes y se levantó, pero como lo hizo de manera muy rápida, sintió un súbito mareo que logro que regresara a la posición anterior.

-Tranquila Valentine, estoy igual o más cansado de lo que tu estas pero no por eso intento bajarme demasiado rápido-. Dijo con su voz demasiado seria tirándole a lo enojado.

-Oye tranquilo, aunque no lo creas se lo que hago.

-¿A quién quieres engañar?

-Ok, ya pero es que en verdad necesito llegar y dormir todo el maldito día.

-Te entiendo, pero para eso todavía faltan unos... 15 minutos-. Dijo después de calcular lo que tardarían en llegar del primer piso hasta el 25, tomando en cuenta de que los ascensores estaban más descompuestos que la comida que tenían en el refrigerador.

-Frrr-.

Bajaron del automóvil rumbo a la entrada de aquel lujoso camarote de cientos de recamaras, como Chris era el huésped que había alquilado el apartamento más lujoso de aquel lote, era tratado con suma delicadeza. Pero a él no le importaba la cantidad que le quitaban de su cheque, que por cierto tenía más de tres ceros, el importe que pagaba por aquel pedazo de lujo, no era para nada cariñoso. Pero si arriesgaba el trasero se podía dar ese tipo de regalitos.

Ambos llegaron al piso dieciséis, sabiendo y de sobra que aún les faltaban nueve pisos por recorrer. Jill se había quejado más de una ves de que el departamento del castaño estaba en tal piso, pero estaba agradecida porque su actual novio no hubiese elegido los que estaban en la planta treinta y algo.

Una vez que recorrieron aquellos largos y tediosos nueve pisos, llegaron a una puerta color verde. El Redfield saco una llave de color plata y la coloco en la pequeña ranurita que estaba delante él, el pequeño orificio cedió y abrió la cerradura. Entraron y dejaron sus maletas en la recepción, la mujer camino hacia la cocina y se sirvió un vaso con agua, fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta de lo cansada que estaba, el capitán del equipo alpha la siguió de cerca.

-Vaya que tenías sed.

-Deja de joder ¿quieres?

-Tan mal humor te cargas ¿que no puedes aguantar una simple e inofensiva broma?

Dicho esto la castaña lanzo un suave manotazo al pecho del chico y acto seguido se recostó en tal.

-Vamos a dormir Redfield

El mencionado solo hizo un saludo militar y correspondió a la orden como si fuera de su mismísima madre.

-Vamos

Si de por si la mujer estaba muy cansada el simple hecho de tener que caminar, subir, recostarse… No.

-Chris… ¿verdad que me quieres mucho?-. Dijo poniendo ojos de cachorro con hambre.

-Si amor.

-Verdad que me consientes mucho…

-Si cariño.

-Verdad que me vas a cargar y me vas a llevar hasta la cama.

-Sabía que algo tramabas Valentine.

Chris tomo a Jill y paso una de sus manos por los muslos de la chica y la otra por el cuello de tal manera que en esta posición la llevo a horcajadas. Logrando su cometido la recostó.

La castaña al sentir el choque de su voluptuoso cuerpo con el de la cama, se acomodó entre los brazos de su hombre y así se quedaron dormidos, uno con el otro.

/Siguiente día, 13:30/ Casa Kennedy-Wong /

-No Ada.

-Leon, hemos pasado mucho, no lo puedes mandar a tomar por saco.

-Como me puedes pedir eso, después de que te encontré revolcándote con Richard.

-Leon-. Dijo a tono de súplica.

-Quiero todas tus cosas fuera de aquí en tres días, si en ese tiempo no has sacado tus porquerías, prepárate que te dejo en la calle.

El rubio salio de la que en su momento fue su casa, aun recordaba como su ex esposa le había pintado los más grandes cuernos que le habían puesto en toda su existencia.

/Flashback/

-¡Que cansado!

-Leon, cada vez te cansas con más facilidad. ¿Es que acaso vas como los cangrejos?

-Tranquila Hunnigan

-Kennedy…

-Vamos Ingrid… ¿Quién es la mejor jefa que alguien pudo haber deseado?

-Mejor vete de aquí antes de que te de una patada, que por cierto le dolerá hasta a los herederos Kennedy Wong.

El salvador de la hija de los Graham corrió rápidamente al escuchar el comentario de su actual jefa y compañera. Una vez en el estacionamiento subió a su Ferrari. O como le decía su mejor amiga Claire el coche guay de los súper agentes.

El solo hecho de pensar en ella hacia que su corazón latiera más rápido de lo normal, la extrañaba, pero sabía de antemano que la muchacha pelirroja ¡Jamás! Lo perdonaría. Le había tratado peor que a un trapo viejo, y ella sin merecerlo.

Sin darse cuenta ahora manejaba rumbo a su ¿casa?, no sabía si realmente era una casa pues contaba con 3 recamaras arriba, 2 más de servicio y 2 abajo, además con un patio y traspatio baaaaastante grande, cuando estaba buscando la casa para su amada. Pum la encontró y a pesar de que le costó sus suficiente milloncitos, no dudo en comprarla y liquidarla en ese preciso momento.

Al llegar a su residencia, no pudo evitar sentirse traicionado. La mujer de sus sueños, aquella que conoció en Raccoon city y que lo salvo del psicópata de Birkin… estaba revolcándose con… ¿Richard? Si, ese era Richard.

/Flashback end/

/los Ángeles, California/ *mismo tiempo*

-Vamos Redfield-.

-Sherry, ¿Cuántas veces te eh dicho que no me llames por mi apellido?

-No me cambies el tema de conversación, tienes que venir conmigo… a Chris no le gustara que yo vaya sola.

-Pero…

-Claire Redfield. No te estoy preguntando… me acompañaras y punto final a esta conversación.

Si bien la pelirroja era de las personas que no se enojaban por nada en la vida, las decisiones que tomaban por ella la cabreaban en demasía. Y el hecho de que la hubiera tomado su ''pequeña'' no arreglaba su enojo, e incluso la molestaba más.

-Eh dicho que no.

-Claire…-. Dijo bajando la mirada por unos minuciosos momentos para subirla y haberla arreglado. Sus ojos parecían de perrito con hambre de quince días de no haber comido.

La Redfield sabía que cuando la rubia le ponía ojitos de cachorro, poco o nada podía hacer al respecto. Y es que era muy cierto lo que le decía su hermano ''no le puedes decir que no a esa mini gata con botas''.

-¡Vale!, voy pero a la hora que yo diga nos vamos… nos vamos.

-¡Sí! Te han dicho que eres la mejor amiga del mundo.

-SI, pero lamentablemente solo me lo has dicho tú.

Sherry lanzo una mirada a su reloj de pulsera y…

-Claire, me tengo que ir, sino mi jefe me va a regañar, y hoy no quiero hacer ''ejercicio''-. Dijo acentuando las comillas.

-Vamos te llevo. Tengo que pasar a Terra save

La menor sabía que lo hacía por mero compromiso, pues desde que se molestó con Leon… no había vuelto a pisar aquel gran edificio que era la DSO

/Nueva york/ tres horas antes

Un hombre y una mujer dormían abrazados. Era la mejor imagen que pudiese haber existido, ella tenía una boba sonrisa en el rostro, mientras el conservaba el ceño fruncido. Pero no era como hace algunos meses. Durante aquel tiempo en que pensó que su mujer había estado declarada por muerta… no había sido el mejor. Por eso disfrutaba cada momento que pasaba con ella.

La chica estaba soñando en lo ocurrido hace un mes. Antes de que los interrumpieran

/Flash back/

_ -Yo también me voy chris._

_-Me quieres dejar solo o ¿qué?_

_-para nada, pero es tarde y MUUUY noche._

_-pues no te vayas quédate aquí conmigo, si no te sientes cómoda durmiendo en el mismo cuarto conmigo, puedes quedarte en la habitación que era de Claire._

_-Pero…- Fue silenciada con los labios del chico, La castaña en verdad que lo disfrutaba, sentir al hombre que ama tan sedienta de ella como ella lo estaba de él, era de lo mejor._

_Para estar más cómodos y no sentir que ella no estaba cooperando con nada paso sus brazos sobre el cuello de Chris._

_Christopher levanto con sumo cuidado a Jillian y ella paso sus largas piernas alrededor del abdomen del muchacho. En verdad que querían esto, y si se podía ¡más!, ¿porque no?, se lo merecían, 10 años con los mismos sentimientos, 10 años queriendo comerse a besos, y solo hasta después de 10 años cumplían sus instintos carnales._

_Se detuvieron solo unos segundos por falta de aire. Mientras jadeaban ambos se miraban, como preguntando ¿y ahora que pasara?_

_-Jill, perdón de nuevo, es que… Ahora fue silenciado el con los labios de la chica._

_-Perdonar que tonto, perdonar algo que yo también quiero, eso quieres que te perdone._

_-En verdades lo que quieres, Porque si no estás segura no quiero obligarte a algo que tú no quieras._

_-Claro que quiero. Eh querido desde hace 10 años._

/Flashback end/

Pero justamente cuando llego a ese momento su sueño fue interrumpido por otro… uno que no quería recordar.

/Dream/

/POV JILL/

_Chris y yo estamos en busca de respuestas… pero no las vamos a encontrar._

_Lo miro, el a mí._

_-Jill, ¿ocurre algo?_

_-Nada-. Pero ni siquiera estoy segura de mis propias palabras. Me cuesta tanto creer que esta misión saldrá bien. Él dice que todo saldrá mejor de lo que creemos… lo dudo._

_…Una vez que superamos a esos ''monstruos'' nos dirigimos a una habitación, la puerta está hecha de cedro, la manija de oro en estado puro. Seguramente es la habitación de Spencer._

_…Veo como a mi compañero lo arrastran a lo largo de una mesa, pero aun así no puedo reaccionar._

_…-¡No!_

_…Solo siento que en mi cuerpo se entierran bastantes cristales del mural de vidrios. Pero es lo mejor, nadie me reprocharía nada, nada._

_El frio aire me cala hasta los huesos, mi fin está cerca. No dejo de sujetar a Wesker. Por fin caímos el dolor solo se siente una vez. Mis ojos se cierran…_

_-Valentine, Valentine, Valentine-. Solo oigo como arrastra las palabras, intento moverme, pero algo me lo impide._

_-Wesker-. Escupo_

_-Si sigues intentando zafarte, te lastimaras, y no quiero que mi compañera de ''juegos'' se lastime_

_Observo como me mira lascivamente, paseando sus ojos por toda mi figura. Estoy en desventaja. Hablando de fuerzas…_

_…Me toca donde nadie lo había hecho… mis ojos se cierran… escucho la perilla de una puerta… sin importarle que lo vean… un fuerte dolor se apodera de mis labios… sangre en la ceja de aquel abusador… yo lo ocasione… _

_…mis ojos se cierran definitivamente… ya no siento dolor… un largo puente… estoy en medio… al final… un aura negra… el principio está el… esta Chris, escucho que me llama… el dolor se hace presente…_

_/Dream end/_

_/POV JILL END/_

-Chris Chris Chris

-Jill, cariño… ¡Jill!

Ella se levantó sudando, sin siquiera reaccionar se lanzó a los brazos de aquel Chris preocupado.

-Jill, ¿Qué ocurre?

Esa frase termino por desencadenar un mar de lágrimas provenientes de la Castaña.

-¿Estas bien?

-No te separes de mí…

El día transcurrió de manera lenta pero entretenida. El solo hecho de tener todo el tiempo que disponían para sí mismos les encantaba.

Ambos estaban viendo una serie que estaba muy de moda en la televisión. Solo la veían por gusto de la mujer, pero a Chris no le agradaba la idea de ver más zombies, había tenido su ración de come-cerebros para toda la vida.

_-Vamos Rick…_

-¡Menso! Hazle caso a él papacito de Daryl, si se van por ahí los zombies se los comerán…

-Jill, no te escucha.

-Cállate…

-Y como esta eso del ''papacito de Daryl''

La castaña abrió los ojos como platos al recordar sus palabras ''Papacito de Daryl''

-Nadie te gana a ti mi amor

-Solo lo dices para arreglar tu metida de pata.

-Claro que no-. Y lo beso muy sensualmente en los labios. Beso que agarro desapercibido al hombre y que correspondió con un gran aturdimiento, mientras Valentine pasaba sus manos por el cuello del chico y el afirmaba su cintura.

Ella pidió acceso a la boca del otro y este no se lo negó. Un baile de lenguas se estaba concretando mientras ''The Walking Dead'' sonaba de fondo.

-Chris… ¿recuerdas lo que dejamos pendiente?-. Pregunto con nerviosismo reflejado en su vos

-Jill… estás hablando enserio.

La chica iba a contestar con un ''no pendejo estoy de broma'' pero se dio cuenta de que esa respuesta valía mucho en la mente de su amado.

-Claro

Basto con esa simple palabra para que el Redfield besara sus labios con voracidad y ardor. Dejando que la castaña suspirara de placer en estado puro.

-Chris… tenemos tiempo de sobra… bastante tiempo-. Dijo provocativamente.

-Sí, pero te deseo, deseo hacerte mía las veces que nos plazca, como queramos y en donde queramos…

-Yo también… pero hay que llevar un ritmo

-¿Hum?

-Nuestro ritmo.

La Ojiazul bajo sus manos hasta dar con el primer botón de la camisa del ojiverde, y entre besos suspiros y miradas fue removida con la mayor sensualidad que había experimentado el castaño. La prenda fue lanzada al piso por el chico y al darse cuenta de que estaba en desventaja contra la de ojos zarcos. Pero no se iban a quedar así, y tampoco le iban a ganar.

Acerco su mano derecha al rabillo de la playera aguamarina, la hizo descender pero no la bajo completamente, si no que la dejo a la altura de su sostén y esta revelo un bonito sujetador de encaje color azul. Intento removerlo pero unas manos delicadas pero aun así decididas se lo impidieron.

-¿Qué crees que haces?

-Sigo tu juego…

Se vio interrumpido por unos sutiles dedos que acariciaban la parte baja de su abdomen, pero sin llegar a su entrepierna, la cual comenzó a contornear cada uno de sus bien definidos músculos. Y el castaño comenzó a suspirar pesadamente. Sin saber que sería el inicio de un amor sin límites.

La chica Valentine agacho su cabeza para poder besar su cuello. Así como lo planeo lo hizo, pero pasados los minutos se dio cuenta de que besarlo no daba el resultado que ella esperaba, y a su labor le incluyo la lengua. Ese movimiento dejo en shock al Redfield quien comenzó a respirar muy pesadamente. La parte de su entrepierna comenzaba a notarlo, y la sangre que no se concentraba en ese punto se iba directo a su cabeza más específicamente en sus pómulos. Pero el tenía miedo. Miedo de que la sangre se acumulara en demasía y saliera sin previo aviso.

-Jill

-¿Si?

_-Ya no quiero esperar más._

* * *

**Hola! (de nuevo) jsjsjs el cap. 2 está arriba : nomedigas : (ok yo misma me spoileo?)**

**Nuevamente muchísimas gracias aquellas maravillosas personitas que se dan el tiempo de leer mi fic, en verdad lo agradezco. Sin más que decir me retiro y espero con ansias sus reviews.**

**Besos y abrazos psicológicos (adoro a German Garmendia 3)**


End file.
